


That was a date?

by Miizurichan



Category: Free!
Genre: First Date, M/M, baka couple, brief mention of Captain Mikoshiba, little dialoge, mention of haruka nanase, not rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has a crush on Rin, but he thinks that Rin is with Nanase, so he feels awfully selfish for feeling happy in Rin's company. A saturday in July, Rin demand they go shopping, and Nitori thinks he's just helping Rin pick out things for Nanase. That's when he notices something odd about the gifts, so he asks Rin, and the answer he gets is the best he could have gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was a date?

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like unrequired love, but it's not, it's just Nitori thinking stuffs. So, this is not rinharu at all. 
> 
> This is my first fic/drabble for these two and it's tightly based off of a promt I got from my best friend. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this baka couple fic!

Nitori was very glad for Rin's sake. He got his friends back and generally seemed happier. There was something that still bothered him though. He didn't want to let it bother him as much as it did, but he couldn't help it. The fact that he had a huge crush on Rin didn't help the matter at all, in fact, it just made it worse. What he wants is to be a good friend and support his senpai, but it just gets so hard when Rin keeps saying suggestive things to Haruka and looking at him with those eyes.

He wasn't blaming it on Rin, he could do whatever with the person he liked. It shouldn't have bothered Nitori, but it did. It wasn't like he could just tell Rin either! That would be outrageous and plainly stupid of him. It would make it awkward between him and Rin and it would make it awkward for Rin and Haruka. Nothing good would come out of confessing at all, so he kept everything inside instead, but that was no good either. As more days passed he felt sadder and sadder. 

Two weeks later and it's Saturday. He could have gone home for the weekend, but he decided to spend it at the dorm so he could clean around and just take it easy. That's not how it went, however. As the clock striked noon, the dorm door was opened and Nitori yelped at the sudden movement and looked toward the door. “Rin-senpai? What are you doing here?” Nitori looked over at the door and it really looked like Rin had ran all the way to the dorm.

“We're gonna go shopping, come on.” Rin waved a hand and all but stared him down until he got up from his chair and went to get his jacket. Shopping?... I wonder, is it shopping for a gift for Nanase? Nitori was happy he could spend time out of the dorm with Rin, but he felt selfish. They were shopping for something that would make Nanase happy, so he shouldn't be so happy for this. That's what he felt, anyways. 

They've been walking around, buying stuff for what seems like hours when Rin suddenly stops and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. He says it's so they won't get separated, but Nitori can't help but feel selfish, once again, and read too much into it. His heart is racing and he tries to tell it to calm down, but it doesn't work. 

Not sure where they're going, Nitori finds himself in the middle of a café that Rin dragged him to. His eyes lightened up as he realised that this was the café that served his favourite food! Nitori felt really happy and while waiting for their orders they talked about swimming and just regular stuff. Nitori started to pay more attention to Rin's movements and noticed that he was fidgeting with his fingers. Rin never did that unless he was nervous yet excited for something, and Nitori figured he must be excited to find the perfect gift for Haruka, but nervous. He probably wonders if Nanase will accept the gift.

But I thought his birthday had already been? Nitori wasn't sure, and he couldn't say he quite cared. He wanted Rin to be happy, he did, but he was selfish enough to think that he should have been the one to make Rin happy. However, just as fast as that thought appeared, he dismissed it. It was too far, that would be too selfish. 

After finishing their meal, they head out to shop some more, and that's when Nitori realises that something is off. None of the things they buy seem to be things that would be of interest to Haruka. The blue eyed male was most certainly not the type to like flowers. The pencils and the organizing folders did not seem like something Haruka would like, not to mention that the Iwatobi student had no use for a brand new stop watch. 

Nitori was sure that Rin had lost his wits when he started buying candies and lucky charms. 'It's really odd, those are my favourite candies... would Nanase really like candies like that?' he thinks. However, when Rin bought a book on swimming form and how to improve your time, Nitori nearly wonders if Rin has really lost his mind. The last thing he bought, was matching bracelets and Nitori is just even more confused than he was before. 

They're about halfway back when Rin breaks the silence, asking if he had fun today. A bit taken aback, Nitori blinks “Yes, I did. you don't need to feel bad for bringing me, Senpai!” Nitori doesn't get an answer, just a small smile in return. They continue walking for some time until Nitori just can't keep it back anymore “Uhm, is it Nanase-san's birthday soon? Uh, considering.. the gifts?” Nitori is fidgeting badly with his fingers and Rin stops up and looks at him. “Haah? What are you talking about, Ai?” Rin frowns and they stare at each other for some time before Rin looks at the ground. “The gifts are you you, idiot!” Rin starts blushing, a blush that starts at his cheeks and goes all the way to his ears. “For me? But, why?” Nitori can't quite understand until Rin nearly shouts the answer in his face. “B-because it was a date, damnit!!” By now, Rin's blush the same colour as his hair, if not darker. Of all the things that Nitori could have expected from Rin, this was the last thing he had expected. “H-huh?!” Nitori is so stunned that Rin has to drag him back to the dorm. 

When they get there they're both blushing and fidgeting, but Nitori manages to press fourth a weak “I had fun today, we should do it again sometime... Rin.” After hearing that confession, Rin stares at him for a long time before he nods. Nitori smiles and presses a short kiss to Rin's cheek. That was the last drop for the shark, who just blushed even harder and looked so dazed that Nitori ran out of the room to get Mikoshiba. The captain once again wondered why he put up with these idiots.


End file.
